


Thirst For Me

by Kawaii_chibinator



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Degrading Roleplay, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Daddy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chibinator/pseuds/Kawaii_chibinator
Summary: My cheesy, smutty take on that lovely John Oliver skit.Rey Johnson has a largely successful late night talk show where she mostly thirsts for handsome actors; Ben Solo being her favorite to thirst for. Her friends have a surprise that she is going to love.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 43
Kudos: 189





	Thirst For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!

Rey kept her face relaxed as Finn applied the final touches to her makeup. 

"There we go. That should knock the audience out. You are practically glowing." Finn said.

Rey looked in the mirror and laughed. "Am I going on a date after this?"

"Noooooo. I'm just trying something new, though you do need to find yourself a date." Finn gave her a knowing look.

"This pandemic has put a damper on dating." She rolled her eyes, tired of hearing them tell her she needs to find anything with a pulse.

"Is that why your thirst is unquenching?" Finn was grinning ear to ear.

"Oh goodness, it's not that bad." 

"Yes it is! How you talk about Chris Hemsworth, Tom Ellis-" he raised an eyebrow, "Ben Solo."

She tried not to smile, looking at her friend out of the corner of her eye then back to the mirror then back to Finn. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Right. I can talk about how ripped Hemsworth is, no reaction from you. Tom Ellis's freshly shaved ass, nothing. Ben- aha!!" He pointed around her face. "Blushing at the mere mention of that beautiful behemoth. You are fucking thirsty!"

She cleared her throat and stood up. "It's almost time." She started to walk away.

"Ah! But where's the lie?" Finn chased after her as she walked over to her desk. "You almost match the pink roses on the shelf!"

Rey looked at the pink roses and handed them to Finn. "I think this should be placed in the dining room." She sat down and gave Finn a glare as he continued to smirk at her. "You are up to something."

"Who, Finn? Never." Poe patted Finn's shoulder. "Me, I'm always plotting." 

"Well, make sure I can't hear you while you blow each other please."

The two men laughed and Rey swiveled back and forth in her chair.

"Finn, I think you left something in Rey's guest bedroom." Poe nodded his head towards the room.

"Right. I'm on it." Finn hastily walked away.

"Alright, ready?" Poe looked at Rey.

"I'm always ready." Rey flashed a smile.

"If you say so. Alright, five, four, three, two, one… go!"

"Good evening to my beautiful viewers. This is _Your Weekly Nightcap_ with yours truly, Rey Johnson. We need to change this name." She giggled. 

"So here we are, mid November, and Sheeve Palpatine and his wicked minions are still fighting against the numbers. I'm so fucking tired of this old, decrepit corpse blowing up Twitter and spreading fake news. January cannot come fast enough. If I go missing, you know who to blame: a group of old men whose shriveled skin just hangs off their bodies, and no amount of cialis will help any other _thing_ that falls limply. Why do I have to talk about that old man? Can't I talk about Vibe Cat, with his adorable little head nod? I do love that pussy."

"Speaking of-" She took a dreamy breath and placed her hands over her heart. "I cannot get over how my favorite director confirmed my favorite movie was filled with wet ass pussies. I'm not going to name names, but he does share my name, and it does star my favorite bison of a man." 

Her brows furrowed together as Poe brought her an iPad with a smirk.

"I didn't know anyone was calling in tonight." She whispered taking the iPad from him.

"We forgot to tell you." Finn whispered in the hall.

"Okay then." She propped the iPad up. "Now where were we? Ah, yes, wet ass pu-"

She looked at the blocked number on the iPad and looked to Poe nearly biting his finger off in excitement. She slid the answer button only to be greeted with the ever handsome image of Ben Solo.

She pursed and rolled her lips and looked around. "Finn, kindly fuck off and stop fucking with me."

"Oh, I'm almost positive you are not the one Finn is fucking, sweetheart." Ben Solo's voice chimed from her iPad.

Rey froze in place before looking at the screen. 

"Rey Johnson, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Is this a joke?" She watched as he glared at the screen shaking his head. "You bastards got Ben Solo to Facetime me?"

"No, actually, I reached out to your people because of your thirsty tweets and videos that have been going on and on and on." She watched as his hand rolled with the on and ons.

Rey poured a small amount of sanitizer in her palm and rubbed her hands towards the camera. "This makes me feel dirty."

"Stop talking. Are you telling me that only this makes you feel dirty?" He raised his eyebrows. "Do you realize, over this past year, what you have asked me to do with you?" He held up a piece of paper. " _Collapse on my chest and crack my ribs,_ for starters. As well as choke you. For example: _choke me with your large hands. I want those fingers to squeeze the sides of my neck until I pass the fuck out._ Or more specifically, _choke me with your large, monstrous dick, Ben Solo, if it's my time to go, then so be it._ And _I never wanted to fuck a tree until I saw the redwood of a man and his big dick energy walk a red carpet._

Rey licked her lips trying not to laugh as he called her out on things she said. Sweat collected on the back of her neck and on her forehead as he continued, his voice showing no humor. His glare, she didn't know if she should die or orgasm on the spot. Perhaps she did take things too far and Ben is punishing her, embarrassing her in front of her friends and fanbase.

" _Punish me, Ben Solo, for I have the filthiest dreams of you railing me on the sand._ First off, sex on the sand sounds grainy and painful. Second off, do you have a boyfriend?" He raised his eyebrows and she glanced at the iPad. "I think a boyfriend would help you with your thirsty thoughts. Maybe you can be a stan to someone else when you do."

She glared over at Poe and gave a fake a smile. "You're right. I'm sorry Mr. Solo."

"Excuse me?" He leaned towards his iPad.

"I'm sorry." She said through clench teeth.

"Louder." He demanded.

"I'm sorry." She raised her voice.

"Say it like you mean it." His voice was a mix of a purr and a growl that made her clench.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Solo. Please forgive my naughty thoughts, you massively large monster of a man." Her smile was defiant because she sure as hell wasn't sorry for thinking any of it and only felt bad for being called out on it.

Ben Solo's lips finally twitched into a smile and he hung up.

She finished her segment as if nothing happened. After she left her desk she stomped over to Poe.

"That was a terrible set up! You could have warned me."

Poe laughed. "We signed nondisclosure agreements. Do you know how hard it was for Finn to keep quiet?"

Rey had a witty comeback about it being as hard as Ben Solo's cock but kept it to herself and sulked back to her dressing room.

"Cheer up, Rey. The night is still young." Poe winked at her and left unusually early. Finn and Poe usually stay for drinks. 

She opened her door then bent down grabbing a shoe tossing it into the room and repeated it with the other shoe before closing the door behind herself.

" _Cheer up, Rey. The night is still young._ Oh bite me."

"I would, but we haven't been properly introduced yet." Ben Solo's velvet voice surprised her.

She found him on the loveseat that sat near her window. His large arms were sprawled across the back of the couch he was sitting on, feet propped up on the table in front of him like he owned the place, and he looked at her as if he owned her. Deep down she knew he did.

"Oh! Mr. Solo, wait, this is my bedroom. Someone's spiked my drink."

"When was the last time you had anything to drink?" His eyes raked over her body. "The way you say my name, you sound quite thirsty." He stood up and walked over to her.

She couldn't help but look over his large body, her breath was shallow and thought she would die on the spot when he extended a hand to her.

"Let's try this again." His lips turned up in a half smile. "I'm Ben."

"Rey." His warm eyes immediately relaxed her. "Look. I really am sorry. I guess I did take things too far." 

"Actually, I find your thoughts not only amusing and entertaining but also-" he smirked "similar to what I think about you, watching your weekly nightcaps." 

"Someone is fucking with me. You are a good actor."

"Oh, no one is fucking with you. Not yet."

Her breath hitched as his eyes pierced into her soul, her very horny soul.

"You've been a naughty girl, Rey. I think-" he tilted her chin up towards him, his lips near hers "you need to be punished. Get on your knees."

Like a good girl, she sunk to her knees and looked up at him.

"Unbuckle my belt." 

She slowly unbuckled his belt, grinning mischievously while doing so.

"Unzip my pants and free my cock." 

She bit her lip and unzipped his pants, feeling his rock hard cock underneath. She pulled his pants and briefs down, hungrily eyeing the large, angry looking cock in front of her. His veins were bulging out and _begging_ to be licked. She opened her mouth and leaned forward only to be stopped by him grabbing her hair.

"No. You are going to keep my cock warm for a bit. Let me feel how good your pretty little mouth feels before I fuck it."

"Okay."

He tugged on her hair. "What was that?"

"Yes… Daddy?"

"There's a good girl. Now open." He watched as she opened her mouth and relaxed her jaw. He brought her forward and slowly slid his cock into her mouth. "I know how long you've wanted this. You want me to fuck all of your holes, don't you?" She whimpered in response, his grip on her hair tightened. "Of course you do. You are a dirty girl." He moved her head back and forth along his length. "Fuck- I'm going to have fun fucking you."

He started thrusting into her mouth, holding her head in place, pulling her hair to the point it burned her scalp until he pulled out of her mouth.

"Remove your clothes." He commanded breathlessly, stroking his cock, watching her stand back up and slowly strip out of her clothes.

He kicked off his pants and briefs then removed his shirt. Tapping his finger on his lip he looked from her bed to the loveseat. "Now, where should I fuck you?" 

"Both the loveseat and the bed will be fine." She answered. She didn't care. She wanted him to rail her until she couldn't walk.

He sat on the loveseat, pulling her down on his left thigh. His hand wrapped behind her neck, drawing her face toward his. Her mouth was already open and inviting for the kiss. Wasting no time, he thrust his tongue into her mouth with a moan, his fingers digging into her skin. 

She ran a hand throughout his thick hair while the other sought her clit. She let out a shaky moan into his mouth as she began to tease herself, seeking relief.

"No. I'm not having any of that. You need to know my rules." He grabbed her hand. "You'll get to come when I tell you. If you think you're going to come and don't tell me, I'm going to spank you." He looked at her pussy on his leg. "You're so desperate for my cock. I can feel how wet you are- you're soaking my leg. Ride it. Ride my leg."

"What?"

"You heard me. Ride Daddy's leg."

She slowly rubbed her pussy up and down his bare, muscular thigh. Ben hummed his approval before taking her lips again as he slowly stroked his cock. She began to speed up, rubbing herself hard against his thigh.

"You are so needy. My sweet baby girl riding my fucking thigh." Her loud moans sounded desperate. "Don't you dare come." He moved her off of his leg and looked at the glistening sheen she left on him. "Look at this mess." He ran two fingers through it winking at her as he brought the slick to his mouth. "You're so delicious. Ride me, reverse cowgirl."

She slid her legs over his thighs, grabbing his cock to guide herself down. They both let out a groan of relief as she took him all the way in. 

He licked his fingers and gave her clit a tease, rubbing it in circles, feeling her clench around his length and grind against it and his fingers. He slowly moved his hands up and cupped her breasts and began thrusting up into her.

"I love your tight, little pussy. Fuck." He felt her clench around him again. He kissed her back, and drove into her faster. Her moans grew louder with each thrust as he slammed into her. She reached back and grabbed his hair, pulling his face towards hers, kissing his lips then biting his lower lip.

Rey began to sway her hips, meeting his thrusts. He felt like he would come then and there and stopped thrusting, letting her fuck him to her pussy's content. 

"Do you like riding my cock?" He felt her hands grab his as he held her breasts. She moved his hands in circles, encouraging him to play with her breasts before moving her hands through her long hair.

"Yes-Daddy." She said panting. Her panting turned into high pitched squeals as he twisted her nipples.

"Bounce on Daddy's cock." He leaned back as she began to bounce up and down. "Just like that- ah fuck. Fuck, Rey, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He watched as she slid up and down his length, cock glistening from her slick. He ran his hands up and down her body, worshipping every bit he could touch.

He sat up and pulled her flush against his chest, nipping and biting the crook of her neck, holding her arms firmly at her sides as his lips and teeth peppered their way across her shoulders. He kicked the table out of the way and shifted them down to the hardwood floor.

Her nails scratched against the floor, trying to grab onto something, anything while her senses were over stimulated. She was dripping wet, she could feel and hear it over his lustful growls as he fucked in and out of her.

"Are you going to come, baby?" He bit her earlobe. "Are you going to come on Daddy's cock?"

"Y-yes."

He stopped thrusting and placed a hand just under her jaw and forced her head back. "No. You don't get to come until I say so. Remember?" She whimpered while she tried to nod. He kissed her forehead and slowly pistoned his hips again. "Good girl. Remember, we play by my rules. What did I say about trying to come without telling me?" 

"You're going to spank me." There was no fear in her voice, just needy lust.

He slammed his hand against her ass as he thrust into her, then again two more times. "You wanted this." He slapped her ass again. "Didn't you?"

"I needed Daddy to punish me for being so thirsty."

"I've been thirsting for you too," another sharp sting of a slap jolted her, "that pretty little smile of yours when you say my name," another slap, "your perfect tits and your low cut blouses," and another slap, "how you move your little hands when you say things like how you're going to grab my balls and squeeze them," one final slap. "Oh wait, that last one was one of my thoughts. No. You wanted me to break your hands with my large paws." He pulled on her hair. "Because you're a dirty little whore for Daddy."

"Yes I am." She smiled at Ben. "I'm your dirty little whore." She squeezed her walls around his cock. "Daddy, do you like me being your dirty little whore?"

"Fuck. You're so tight. Yes, yes, I love having you as a dirty little whore." His body was shaking, hands digging into her tiny waist. "I'm not going to last much longer. Fucking come for me." He sounded like a man losing all control. The vibrations of his voice sent chills down her back.

"Ah fuck-" Rey whimpered, feeling his balls slap against her with each thrust. "Fuck, pull my hair again!" She let out a wickedly joyful scream as he complied, whining when she came.

He came shortly after her. His come dripping out of her as he finally pulled out.

"We didn't make it to the bed." She whispered.

He pulled her onto his lap. "I'm more worried about when you are finally going to tell your friends that we've been together for most of the year. And tonight's call was just part of your silly roleplay." He looked around. "I noticed the roses I sent you were not on the bookshelf during your show."

"I had Finn move them because he said I was as pink as they were."

"What were you thinking about to make you blush?"

"The time you wouldn't let me come as you fucked me with the vibrator. It was so naughty, but so good."

"We'll have to do that again sometime."

Rey laughed and stroked his arm. "I cannot believe you contacted Poe and Finn, made them sign nondisclosure agreements, and then called during my show. You are full of surprises." She kissed his neck. "I do enjoy having you as my dirty little secret."

"It won't be a secret now. They both knew we were gonna fuck." He took a deep breath. "You can keep making up all those weird things you say about me though. I'm already getting hard just thinking about it."

"Ben Solo, you massively large godlike Greek statue, throw me on that bed and rail me into the mattress." 

"With pleasure."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter[ @Chibinator](https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works!
> 
> [ **Just Breathe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Long Live**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Now We Wait**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **A New Life**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **Love At First Scent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **I've Seen This Dream Before**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876) \--Complete
> 
> [ **Swim**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **A Cur's Weakness**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812) \--Canonverse-- WIP
> 
> [ **Rollin'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **You'll Be The One To Turn**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290) \--AU--Complete
> 
> [ **Paradise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734) \--Modern AU-- Breylo one shot
> 
> [ **Chasing Cars**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910) \--Modern AU-- Complete
> 
> [ **Thirst For Me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Mirror**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **All I Want For Christmas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Titanium**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415) \-- Canonverse-- New WIP
> 
> [ **Ethics of Psychology**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001) \-- Modern AU Breylo WIP
> 
> [ **The Silencer and the Whisperer**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295)\--AU Breylo


End file.
